


All of me (loves all of you)

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, I'm so sorry, M/M, Valentino Slash prompt, no sé qué estoy haciendo, prompt, steve knew where bucky was along
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sabe dónde está Bucky y se ven en secreto, Steve le ayuda a recuperar todos sus recuerdos gradualmente.</p>
<p>Al final sí había algo entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of me (loves all of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Kiri Guadalupe Armitage pidió:  
> Algo donde Steve sí sabe dónde está Bucky y se ven en secreto y Steve le ayuda a recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Probablemente después de todo en el pasado sí hubo una relación entre ambos :3 Steve sabrá cómo hacerle recordar.
> 
> Lo siento si esto no es exactamente lo que querías ;u;)9 pero lo intenté.  
> El título es de All of Me de John Legend, es una canción hermosa, pero recomiendo más que nada la versión de PostModern Jukebox, pueden encontrarla fácilmente en youtube :3

“El nombre de tu madre era Sarah...”

“Sí, ¿y qué más?”

Los dedos de Steve jugaban con el largo cabello de Bucky. Lo había encontrado hacía mucho tiempo, temblando entre cadáveres en medio de una base abandonada de Hydra.  
A mitad de la búsqueda, el cansancio, el frío y el hambre fueron demasiado para Sam, le rogó de mil maneras a Steve que volvieran, que descansaran, amenazó con volver por su cuenta, hasta que Steve no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y volver a América derrotado.

Y ahí estaba Bucky, en una base abandonada en Boston, temblando como una hoja y cubierto de sangre. Aunque Sam le dijo que se fuera a casa, Steve prefirió seguir buscando, tal vez Bucky no había salido del país, tal vez estaba más cerca de lo que creían. No estuvo equivocado.

Peggy era vieja, y a veces olvidaba las cosas, pero no era tonta. Trataron de ocultarle los incidentes de Washington, pero los descubrió. Nadie sabe cómo, dijo que había recibido una visita de una vieja amiga que le contó todo. Steve estaba igual de sorprendido que todo mundo.

“Busca a Dorothy, seguramente ella te ayudará.” Le dijo en el teléfono, para luego tener un súbito ataque de tos, una enfermera tomó el teléfono y le dijo a Steve que se habían llevado a Peggy para darle sus medicinas.

Cuando Steve colgó el teléfono, estaba seguro de que sería la última vez que escucharía la voz de Peggy.

En efecto, en Sudbury Street, vivía una Dorothy. Se suponía que esta mujer rubia con falsa sonrisa debía tener la edad de Peggy, pero parecía una mujer mucho más joven. Apenas vio a Steve, sus ojos brillaron y lo abrazó como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

“Peggy habló de ustedes, le dije que los enviara para acá. El Soldado está en muy mal estado.” Dijo una vez dentro de la casa, ofreciendo una taza de café a Steve, y varios platos con comida para Bucky, la cual devoró como si no hubiese visto comida en años. “Pobrecillo, sé lo que siente.”

“¿Conoce a Bucky?”

“Cariño, trabajé con él. ¿Recuerdas a Natalia, Vanya?” Dottie le retiró el cabello del rostro, Steve le había limpiado la sangre y le cambió la ropa, pero aún lucía como si hubiese salido de un contenedor de basura. “Necesitas un baño.”

Fue difícil ocultarlo en casa de Dorothy Underwood. Tenía pesadillas y gritaba por las noches con frecuencia. Dottie decía que las únicas noches en que dormía adecuadamente era cuando Steve iba a buscarlo y pasar tiempo con él.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Steve estaba sentado en la cama de Bucky, y Bucky tenía la cabeza en el regazo del rubio. Los dedos de Steve se enredaban en los cabellos castaños de Bucky, y este cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, como si fuese el mejor trato de hubiera recibido en su vida. Posiblemente lo era, razonó Steve, comparado con cómo le trataba Hydra.

“Solías usar periódicos, dentro de tus zapatos.”

“Así es. ¿Algo más?”

Bucky frunció el ceño, como si tratara de recordar. “Eras muy pequeñito.”

“Eso también es cierto.”

“Te gustaba dormir hecho un ovillo. Siempre me quitabas las mantas cuando dormías. Siempre tenías frío.”

Steve asintió, pero el gesto de Bucky no se suavizó. Por el contrario, su ceño parecía fruncirse cada vez más, y vio a Steve como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero luego cerró la boca. 

“¿Bucky?”

“Yo... Nosotros...”

“¿Nosotros?” Steve alzó una ceja, como incitando a Bucky a seguir hablando.

“Nosotros no...” De pronto Bucky parecía menos un espía altamente entrenado y más un niño pequeño y confundido, y Steve quiso abrazarlo y llenarle el rostro de besos, pero posiblemente lo asustaría y no quería eso. 

Pero fue Bucky quien lo sorprendió a él.

“¿Puedo decirte algo, y tú puedes decirme si es verdad o no?”

“Por supuesto.”

“¿Alguna vez tú y yo nos besamos?”

Steve se sorprendió un poco por aquello, no esperaba que Bucky lo recordara tan pronto.

“Sí, no solo una vez, muchas veces.”

“Entonces, ¿estábamos juntos? ¿Como una pareja?”

“Sí. Dormíamos en la misma cama. Tú me abrazabas por las noches y me decías que me amabas.”

“Ah...” Bucky pareció considerarlo un momento. “Ya no puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? Ya no eres pequeño como antes.”

“Tal vez deba devolverte el favor.”

Bucky sonrió, la primera sonrisa que le obsequiaba desde que supo que estaba vivo. “Eso me gustaría.”

Y así fue como, en aquella fría noche de Febrero, Steve por fin pudo pagarle a Bucky por todas las noches en que él le protegió del frío y del miedo y de todos los monstruos en su mente que amenazaban con alejarlo de su lado.

Gradualmente, Bucky fue permitiendo que Steve lo amara de nuevo. Aún no recordaba del todo, y posiblemente habría cosas que nunca volvería a recordar, y Steve estaba consciente de que Bucky no sería el mismo de antes nunca, pero él tampoco era el mismo de antes, los dos habían cambiado.

Estaba bien, Steve podía aceptar eso y adaptarse.

Tal vez no todos sus recuerdos juntos estaban intactos en la mente de Bucky, pero Steve los recordaba por él, y eso bastaba.

Crearían nuevos recuerdos juntos si era necesario.


End file.
